Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a pet drinking device, and more particularly to a pet drinking device provided with means to make the drinking device accessible to a pet which is either confined or unconfined.
As shown in FIG. 1, a pet drinking device of the prior art comprises a water container 10, a spout 11, and two hooks 12. The spout 11 is provided in the free end with a movable ball serving to stop the flow of water. As the pet licks the ball, the ball is caused to move inwards to allow the water to flow out of the free end of the spout 11. The prior art pet drinking device is kept in the inside of the cage by the hooks 12 and is therefore useful as long as the pet is confined in the cage. However, if the pet is unconfined from time to time, an additional drinking device is kept on the outside of the cage. The shortcoming of the prior art pet drinking device is thus readily apparent.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pet drinking device which is free of the shortcoming of the prior art pet drinking device described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a pet drinking device comprising a water container, a spout seat, and a retainer. The spout seat is detachably fastened with a water outlet of the water container and is provided with an in-cage spout and an out-cage spout. The retainer is used to hold securely the device in the inside of a pet cage such that the retainer embraces securely the spout seat. The in-cage spout is located in the inside of the pet cage, whereas the out-cage spout is extended out of the pet cage. The out-cage spout is used by a pet when the pet is not confined in the cage.